


But I LOVE Pancakes!

by HondoOokami



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Creampie, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HondoOokami/pseuds/HondoOokami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas and Xion shelter from the rain, and she wants his opinion on her flat chest. Roxas x Xion x Namine x Rhyme</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moans from the Tunnel

Setting: Sunset Terrace, inside the (mysterious) tunnel.  
Characters: Roxas and Xion, 18. 

...  
...  
...

The thundering beat of rain echoed down the tunnel, still as strong as it was when it started ten minutes ago. This one could last a while, and that seemed certain. A real pity, because he was supposed to meet his girlfriend and all his other buddies at the Usual Spot for their weekly videogame tournament. Instead, he was stuck here with the troublesome girl who made him so late in the first place when they both got banged up in detention. Of course, she tried to shift the blame on him, stating he was the one who retaliated to her elastic band bombardment during class and made it worse, but in the end, they both served an equal sentence.

Roxas didn’t hate Xion at all, and he was sure the feeling was mutual. They could, on a good day, get along famously. It’s just that sometimes, much like his relationship with Seifer, they had a little rivalry going on. 

“I’ve sent Naminé a text, telling her we’re going to be late for the tourney,” He informed his fellow drowned rat, who sat with her back to the wall and her knees pulled up to her chest. She’d been awfully quiet in the time they’d been sheltering, and she sat there with a faraway expression. “I said we wouldn’t mind them starting on without us, so long as they don’t eat all the Doritos and Jelly Babies before we got there.”

“Hn.”

Unsure if that was supposed to be a proper word in her response or a blasé grunt, Roxas continued.

“Olette’s not going to be too pleased. She’s been waiting all week for a rematch with you on Mario Kart after you pipped her at the very last second on the final straight with that Red Shell.”

Although she still had that distant look she smiled a little, and that was something at least. For some reason, she hadn’t been her usual spunky self since it started to rain. He didn’t want to show too much concern, as she normally wouldn’t accept any charity from him, yet, at the same time, he really wanted to know what was wrong. He couldn’t get anything out of her without covering the fact he was fussing over her.

“Hey,” Roxas squatted down in front of her, reached out and pinched her nose with the second knuckles of his index and middle fingers. Droplets splashed on his knuckles from the tips of her fringe. “Got your nose.”

That got the attention of her eyes, staring straight back into his, but her expression remained otherwise passive. Xion did, however, maintain eye contact and tilt her head back. Her mouth opened slightly as his palm heel touched her lips, and much to his surprise, she blew part of a weak raspberry against it. It must have been his ‘WTH’ face that made her smile in the way that she did.

“Huh... ‘kay...” Roxas released her nose. She dropped her head forward again, and her smile almost faded entirely. “Listen, I know you’d usually tell me to get stuffed, but... are you feeling alright? You haven’t said a single word since we got here, you look a bit spaced out and to be honest, it’s kinda bothering me.” 

“Why’s that?”

Roxas quirked an eyebrow. 

“Ah, you have answered my question with a question, as opposed to something straight-out, blunt and insulting. How interesting,” Roxas made a fist to rest his chin on. “Your silence is bothering me because it is, quite frankly, unnatural for you. I would much prefer it if you could drop an insult every now and again, you know? Like, maybe, ‘yo mama’, or something to that effect. Even just a single word would do just fine, like ‘cat’, ‘pancake’, or ‘Antidisestablishmentarianism’.”

“Why’d you pick on that word?”

“Because I spent a good whole weekend learning how to say it, so I can impress foreign dignitaries and other posh nobs at fancy dinner parties.”

“No, the other word,” Xion leant forward. She looked... somewhat upset. “’Pancake’. Why’d you say that word?”

“No particular reason. It was off the top of my head,” Roxas, despite not wanting to seem like he was fussing over her, couldn’t help the soft tone of voice. “Why, what’s the matter?”

Colour filled her lightly sun-tanned cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak, and it was open a little while before any sounds came out. It was as if she was waiting for sound to be invented. 

“It popped into your head right after... you looked at me?”

Eh? Looked at her?

“I... don’t follow,” Roxas frowned in genuine bafflement. 

Xion’s gaze dropped. Slowly, she pushed her legs forward from her chest, and then... Roxas could see her white school shirt was practically laid on like a second skin from all the damp, and speaking of skin, he could see a lot of hers through the material. He could also see she wasn’t wearing a bra, and...

“Oh, jeez,” Roxas closed his eyes and turned his head away. He held up his hands apologetically. “I’m sorry, I think I can see your-”

“You can see my tits,” Xion said quietly. “What little there is of them. And you did, which was why you thought of pancakes.”

“No,” Roxas, now with his eyes open, kept her out of view. “I didn’t see anything of yours.”

“Of course you didn’t.”

“I didn’t mean it in the way you’re insinuating, Xion. You’ve got breasts, that I can confirm, but I didn’t see them any time before just now.”

“Took you that long to find them, huh?”

“Hey now, don’t be a silly mare,” He turned, placed both hands to the wall on either side of her head, leaned in so close their foreheads were practically touching, and looked straight into her eyes. He wanted to be this close to reduce his peripheral vision, and that’s the only reason... he told himself. “There’s absolutely nothing wrong with what you’ve got. And besides, what’s wrong with pancakes? I love pancakes, and so do most other people.” 

“Can you prove that?”

“Yes, I can prove that,” Roxas said in disbelief. “You can stay at my house tonight, and when we get up for breakfast tomorrow morning, I’ll make a huge stack of pancakes and quaff the lot. With heated maple syrup and a knob of butter on top.”

“No, I’m not talking about those pancakes,” She raised both her hands, which were shaking quite badly. He tried hard not to follow their path, but he knew he had to. Xion placed them over her chest. “These. Prove to me you think there’s nothing wrong with these.”

“H-how, exactly?”

Roxas dreaded asking, and he equally dreaded the answer. Xion turned her head away, and muttered something under her breath.

“Sorry?”

“Look... at them,” She repeated, her profile blushing profusely.

“Um... r-right, okay, I will,” Cheeks red-hot like a mirror to hers, Roxas pulled a face that suggested he was concentrating hard and looked down to where Xion had removed her hands. 

There wasn’t any point denying Xion had a flat chest, but he did take exception to her not believing he liked a gal of small proportions. Take Naminé, for example. He wouldn’t date such a puny girl like her if he didn’t undyingly adore her petite washboard-body and stomach-knotting cuteness, which he does to an obsessive degree, and there are more than enough people milling around who’d vouch for him there. Those small breasts of hers were simply perfect for her, and that was a fact. The same thing could be said with Xion, and-

A thought struck Roxas. Xion knows all about him and Naminé, and knows like everyone else that his girlfriend also has a ‘pancake’ chest, so why the Hell is she asking him to prove he hasn’t a problem with them? 

And why the Hell’s his hands touching her soggy wet shirt, pressed upon the near non-existent mounds in question? More importantly, why couldn’t he take them away?

The alteration in Xion’s breathing pattern, which he could feel in the rise and fall of her chest and hear above the dull pattering raindrops, was cause for him to search her face to determine the depth of trouble he was in for the laying on with the hands without warning or permission. From what he could tell, there wasn’t any trouble... yet, at least. 

Xion’s head was cast fairly low, but her cheeks were alight like a red traffic signal. What he could see of her timid expression was actually quite cute, Roxas thought. 

“I... I understand that you must want me to take my filthy hands off you, right?”

When she raised her head with a pained expression and biting her bottom lip, he immediately thought that was exactly what she wanted him to do, because the contact was bothering her. How wrong he was. Roxas felt the power needed to regain control over his hands surge back through the elbows, forearms and wrists like an electrical current, but just as he eased the pressure on her chest ready to remove the offending mitts, Xion released a shuddery breath that halted him.

“Y-you don’t like touching them, do you?” She said quietly. 

“Wha-” He tried to pick his words carefully. “They... they feel very... nice, Xion. Honestly. It’s just that I really shouldn’t be...”

“Because you don’t really like them, that’s the reason.”

“Listen, Xi,” Roxas sighed. “You really need to stop talking boll-”

“I bet,” She cut in, her voice marginally shrill. “I bet you don’t like them enough to... touch them directly, without my shirt being in the way. No, of course you don’t, because you don’t li-”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” He cut in this time, saying that he got it, when he really didn’t. Building up a reasonable defence to put an end to this whole debacle had sieved its way out his head, with the tiny impish voices replacing reason with ‘go on, get in there my son’, and all that business. “I’ll... I’ll do it, to prove to you there’s nothing at all wrong with the size of your chest.” 

“There you go, bringing sizes into it...”

“Well, what did you expect me to say?”

“I don’t want you to say anything. I want you to just... do it,” Xion muttered, her trembling hands starting on the buttons of her wet shirt from the collar.

Roxas, sighing, brushed her hands away and took over from there. Xion dropped hers to the floor again by her sides, and in his peripheral vision while he concentrated on what he was doing, he could see she was looking at him in that shy, curious manner Naminé often did. Was it possible that Xion... liked him?

Not thinking about it too much, Roxas stopped unbuttoning around about her flat, toned stomach, and peeled away the material soaked to her flat chest. Xion made a strange noise, and it was then that he realised he’d zoned out and had been staring for what was, in Xion’s case, an uncomfortably long time. It wasn’t really his fault, because it was such a lovely sight. Her tan lines from a one piece swimsuit were especially sweet, looking so much paler to her otherwise light brown skin. 

Carefully, as if she was a delicate figure made from porcelain, Roxas placed his hands back over her bare breasts. 

The heat was the first thing he noticed. It was a major difference when comparing between touching the pure flesh, and when it’s been diluted through wet cotton. The softness, again, was lost when the shirt was in the way. The smooth texture, too. Also, the feel of her erect nipples on his sweaty palms were so much better now... 

Uh-oh.

Roxas couldn’t stop himself. The urge to caress them was... overpowering. So much so, that they’d already started way before his brain processed the desire. Both thumbs, in perfect synchronisation, pressed and rubbed her perky nipples around and around in small circles, and varied directions. It didn’t end there; an invisible force pushed his head forward and convinced him it would be a jolly good idea to seal his lips around one of the nipples. 

“Mhmm,” Roxas, exhaling sharply through the nose, quickly discovered that it was a jolly good idea, and now that he’d latched on, he didn’t want to let go. For support, he raised his left hand and put it to the wall behind her, just beside her hung-forward head, and craned his neck to point his ear up to the sky, and closer to her lips. Xion’s heated pancake breast and erect nipple had a fabulously scrumptious taste made all the more endearing with the light film of rainwater that had seeped through her shirt, especially when combined with the slow, shallow breaths hinted with intriguingly cute squeaks in his ear. 

“Yo-you’re being rough,” She quietly winced, although her protestation wasn’t entirely convincing as she was hugging his head to her chest tightly. 

“Mhnhnn,” He moaned against her warm, damp breast, and shuffled on his knees to get in closer. He was able to turn his head slightly facing downwards and remove his mouth from her flesh with an exaggerated wet pop and a sharp breath, which brushed upon the heavier wet patch his lips made and caused her to shudder tremendously. “I can stop any time you want me to.” 

There was a pregnant pause, filled only by the echo of the hard falling rain. While it was very true that he would stop doing what he was doing at her say so, he really, really hoped to Oblivion that she wouldn’t. If he had to rely on his powers of deduction, which were on the hole about as good as a sundial made of spreadable cheese, then he’d have to say by the hitch of her breath and the way she continued to cradle his head in her arms that she felt the same way he did. 

“Hn, you’re such a jerk,” She said finally, her quiet tone clearly insinuating that she didn’t want him to stop, but she wasn’t going to admit it by saying it out loud. “I bet that if I had bigger boobs, then you wouldn’t say such a thing. You’d just keep on scoffing away like a pig-”

Roxas forced a loud, watery howl from her when he thought enough was enough of that talk, which she was obviously using to rile him up and force him to prove her wrong, by turning his mouth back and noshing in the pig-like fashion she’d doubted he would on her hot, flat breast. Both his hands were on the wall behind her, one just above her head and the other beside her hip, while her legs tucked up and her body curled around him. Xion was breathing harshly and moaning into his ear, while he pushed his face further in. 

Round and round his tongue went, circling around her stiff nipple and areole, flapping and flicking both during and in between the intermittent and noisy sucking, which was starting to turn her skin red. He did it again and again, undeniably enjoying it all the while with his sighing and muffled, breathy ‘mmmm’s’. 

The other clear indicator, testament to his enjoyment, was the fact his soggy trousers were tight due to his raging hard on. There reached a point where he couldn’t ignore it any longer, and had to get it out. 

Reluctantly, he stopped doing what he was doing and gradually broke free from Xion’s hold. Her expression was adorable, she was almost desperately wondering why he was doing it and darting her gaze all over him to see where the fire was. It was in his underpants, as it happened. 

“Heh,” Smirking wonkily, he released a single haggard breath before he got to his zipper. “I already doubt it, but, if you need further proof that your boobs are great, see what they’ve done to me.” 

Xion’s body trembled a little more, and her lower lip wobbled. He didn’t really know or think about it but she’d never seen a penis before, and an erect one seemed a little frightening to her especially one of Roxas’ size. Waving the insanely throbbing, precum-dripping monster right in front of her face wasn’t exactly helping either. 

Her wide eyes trailed the length up from the base to the fat head, and for some reason he wanted to rub the side of his thick shaft against her partially-parted lips. Her eyebrows jumped and she gave a short, startled gasp, but otherwise she gradually lulled into a more relaxed, somewhat drowsy state and allowed him to gently carry on with what he was doing. Soon after that, her unsteady hands came up and her fingers lightly touched it, holding the shaft at different ends and looking as if she was playing him like a harmonica. 

Roxas sucked some of the damp air in through his teeth when one hand slid up to the head and, in small, circular motions, she used her index finger to swirl his precum about on the tip. He also rather liked the light dib-dabs from the water dripping from her fringe onto the top of his shaft, and that her upper lip wiped over to collect and smear them into his hot skin. 

“Mnn,” She opened her mouth quite wide, used both her hands to direct his thick trunk away from her lips by about half an inch, and then looked up to him with a gorgeous, hazy expression. “If you want me to take more of this thing into my mouth, then... I guess I could, if that’s what you want. It is what you want me to do, isn’t it?” 

He was honestly happy enough doing it this way, but if she insisted...

“I reckon I could take most of it for you. Just don’t make fun of me if I can’t, alright,” She told him, looking slightly embarrassed as he stood up and stepped over so she was sitting between his legs still with her back to the wall, and bent his knees to partially crouch to her head height.

“Yeah, sure,” He said, finding his position though it was somewhat uncomfortable in the long run for his thighs, and unusually holding back a bubbling comment about her having a big mouth. She didn’t have a big mouth in reality, as it was genuinely quite small; he just hoped he wasn’t going to cause her any discomfort with his genuinely large phallus. “Don’t try to take in more than you actually can.” 

The hands gripping his shaft were sweaty, mixing with the rainwater and her spit, and all the moisture helped to make his shaft very slick. She opened her mouth wide and guided him in slowly, and it was now her turn to make him howl into the air. 

“Nghh,” He winced, having almost a third enveloped within her small, hot and wet mouth. Her tongue pressed up against the underside of his shaft, barely moving, but causing so many little sparks to run all the way back up through his taut body. “Xi, your mouth...!”

Roxas moaned loudly when her lips tightly sealed around him, and she started to suck almost in the same way he’d done to her breast. Both his hands pressed to the wall in front and his head hung forward, watching her through squinting eyes while she remained quite still say for the rubbing of her lips and the fluttering of her eyelids. She looked really, really cute and unbelievably sexy, and her mouth felt as soft as velvet. 

Gradually she waved her head from side to side and moved back and forth along his hard cock, sucking with some force and going wild with her tongue around his bulbous head. Roxas was willing himself not to cum just yet, because it simply felt so good. It was also a challenge to stop himself from bucking his hips forward into her face, and just to be safe in the event he did, he removed one hand from the wall and put it behind her head as a protective measure. 

Xion was making all kinds of delicious noises, many of them breathy, sloppy-wet and slimy squelches, to accompany the heavy strings of saliva constantly dripping and drooping from the section she was repeatedly swallowing down. He was very surprised how much she managed, going beyond two thirds and beating her own gag reflex as she made him moan on numerous occasions by going partway down her throat. She released harsh breaths through her nose, along with some squeaky whines. 

“Uhhh,” He gritted his teeth, and his fingers roughly massaged her wet scalp. “Xion, you’re gonna make me cum any moment now!”

At this point she didn’t let up. She bobbed her head faster now, moaning almost as loud as he was, and even her hands had a go at him by pumping the third she couldn’t swallow quite hard and quite fast. The back of his hand bumped the wall repeatedly but, more importantly, stopped her from banging her head. 

With a final groan, Roxas’ throbbing cock blew its thick load into Xion’s mouth. She couldn’t handle so many spurts of gooey cum so she had to drop her head forward, pull his still-ejaculating cock down and out with a wet, full-mouth gasp, and leave the rest to string across her throat, flat chest, stomach and onto her lap. 

Breathing heavily and panting, Roxas never tore his attention away from Xion until he was sure she was okay. She’d been covering her mouth and coughing, and wouldn’t look at him even when he dropped to his knees, grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to get her to. 

He then heard a very audible gulp. He waited, partially frozen, until she eventually turned her heavily-red face to him. She looked as if she was concerned she’d done something wrong, but before he could say anything, she stuck her hand over his mouth.

“I-” She paused, swallowed again, and then continued. “I didn’t expect you’d be so excited that you’d release that much, but I’m alright, okay? Don’t say anything stupid; I managed to get most of it down no problem.” 

Xion removed her hand, giving him permission to speak, however it was a short time before he did so. 

“You didn’t have to swallow it, you know. You could’ve spat it out.”

“I told you not to say anything stupid, didn’t I? I managed, and that’s all that matters.”

Roxas bit his lip, and refrained from saying anything further. Yes, she did manage, but she really didn’t have to swallow it, like he’d said. 

“Anyway...” She squirmed awkwardly. Not from the gunk caking her throat, chest, stomach and lap, though. “You still seem to be...” 

Xion nudged her head towards his still raging hard on. 

“I guess, then, that I misjudged you,” She leaned forward, putting her forehead to his, and stared dozily into his eyes. “You really must like... pancakes.”

Roxas stared back, not saying a word, even when she added in a dreamy tone, “Or maybe it’s nothing to do with them at all.” 

She placed her small hands on his shoulders, waited a short while, and then kissed him full on the lips. Her mouth was soft and warm. 

Her eyes were still open, halfway as if she were dazed. He cupped both her cheeks with his palms, and slipped his tongue into her mouth through the partial gap she made after they broke for a second’s resupply of air.

“... Roxas...”

They broke apart, with a thin string of saliva dripping from their lips.

“If you want to go even further, with me, then... you can if you want. You need it, obviously.”

Yeah, he did need it, he told himself. He wasn’t the only one, and that was clearer than crystal. 

Xion stood up, with Roxas’ help, turned and placed her hands on the stone wall. Light remnants of water dripped from her clothes and rolled down various parts of her finely shaped body, as she slowly stuck out her rear. 

Roxas, pausing for thought first, slowly raised her skirt up at the back, and paused again for observance. 

She had a perfectly rounded pair of peaches, given sight through the wet, tightly clad knickers. They were even riding up the crack of her buttocks, but she didn’t take any action to sort any of it out which could have meant they weren’t providing her with any discomfort. It was almost a shame, but then again it was as much of a pleasure to do so, he had to take them off her.

Or maybe he didn’t. They were both still mostly dressed in their sodden clothes anyway, so she could still keep her delightful Minnie & Mickey Mouse print panties on. 

“Don’t make fun of them,” She told him, almost pleading, whilst keeping her head forward and looking down. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” He answered as honestly as he could, hooking two fingers under a leg hole and peeling aside the wet fabric. More tan lines, he smiled happily, and his smile broadened when he found that she was completely bald down there. “I was actually just admiring them. They’re very cute, Xion.” 

She looked back over her shoulder, timidly, but didn’t make eye contact with him.

“Y-you think so? Even though they’re on me?”

“Especially because they’re on you,” He said, softly. “Now I’m not saying this because of what we’re about to do, but... you are, no matter what I might have said otherwise at any other time, cute, and very beautiful.”

Now she made eye contact, staring seriously as if looking for hints of the lie or any sarcasm. She would find none. Xion’s eyes, glimmering happily, cast downward shyly. 

“Thank you...” She then looked up to reconnect, and gave him a wobbly smile. “And I’m not saying this just because of what we’re about to do, either, but... I still stand by what I’ve always said about you, and that’s that you’ve got a face like a horses’ arse.”

Laughing together, Roxas placed a hand on the wall beside her craned head and leaned in to kiss her. Although short it was heated, and their lips parted with a light smack. 

This was a bit awkward, because she was so small and slender. Standing together, the top of her head was level with his chin. 

Roxas slowly crouched down. 

“I’m... going to go in.”

She nodded. 

He placed his hands up by hers, and intertwined their fingers. He slid his erection between her damp thighs, just running the head and the long shaft along the crack between her labias. Once he’d pulled back into position, he pushed and twisted upwards to fit inside of her.

Her upper body pushed forward against the stone wall, and her flat chest squashed against it. She cried up into the air and more tears fell from her eyes after a sharp pain stung her lower region, which was different to the pain brought upon her from his entrance. His wide erection was stretching her insides to fit in. 

They never noticed the blood, because of all the water already running down their bodies. It dripped and tapped the floor at their feet, both from the original source and from the streaks or crimson slowly running down the underside of his penis.

Roxas had to move one hand done to her hip, to help make it inside. She was very tight, and it was a real struggle to get in all the while trying not to put her through a lot of pain in the process. 

Through her shirt, her hardened nipples scraped along the wall as her feet started to rise up from the floor. His penis had gone in all the way, bumped her cervix, and his legs started to straighten up. 

With both hands on her buttocks, he brought her lower body away from the wall as her upper half remained pressed against it. Roxas closed his eyes and waited for a moment, more to savour the tremendous feeling of her warm tunnel tightly wrapped completely around his erection. Very gently, he rocked his hips to start up a little movement. 

The first few rocks were fine, because they started out easy. Once he had built up a rhythm, he had added a bit more of a longer, slower, upward thrust. 

“Roxas... I can’t... I can’t stand up anymore...”

Her knees had started to buckle inwards already, and to avoid any accidents it was up to Roxas to quickly think up of a way to continue on without her collapsing. Quick thinking not usually his thing, he had actually managed to come up with a decent way to keep going.

Xion’s body was so lithe and light, he could easily lift up her legs and suspend her with his hands. In a swift movement, he slid both hands underneath her thighs and swept her legs up into the air. 

Now in this position, both her hands fell away from the wall and dropped limply between her spread legs, down to where she was being penetrated. Her head fell back against his shoulder, and she glanced up to him with a glazed look in her eyes as she panted. 

“This feels... so good, Roxas...”

All the pain had ebbed away and she could feel nothing but his heated manhood stimulating the whole inside of her hot slit. In his eyes, it was obvious he felt the same way.

“This is amazing,” Roxas gave a little grunt with one of his thrusts, and lowered his lips down to hers. 

In order for this kiss to work, she had to twist her torso a bit. It was immediately a passionate kiss with tongues, which continued on for a whole three tantalising minutes. 

There was more drool on parting, and in her state of a half turned upper body she managed to mould quite perfectly into his chest. 

“My breasts... the tips are tingling...”

She whined to him, opened her shirt more and placed her hands over her own bare breasts. They felt very hot, and her nipples were very hard. To emulate some of the things he’d done to her earlier, she started to lightly twist and rub her buds.

The tingling feeling doubled over.

“You’re enjoying this very much, aren’t you?”

It was more of a statement than a question, which he whispered hoarsely the moment his hips had put a lot more power into the movement. 

“Yeah... It feels so good...” 

She cried like she was in long suffering pain. Her short arms reached back and hooked around his neck, and she cried again as a fire started up at the pit of her stomach.

“More please... more!”

Roxas was giving it everything. Their hot, sweaty bodies stuck together and created so much more heat, they could no longer feel the slight chill of the wind through the tunnel. He felt like he was at his peak, and he hit it at the exact same time she did.

Her vaginal walls shrunk and squeezed him, just as he released up inside of her. There was far too much for her small womb to handle, so a third of his release leaked and splashed down onto the floor at his feet. 

Gently, Roxas lowered Xion while he bent his knees so her feet could touch back down to the floor. He remained inside her, hugging her from behind, while each tried to catch their breath.

The clear sound of the rain still taking its toll on the world was an indication they were going to be here for a while longer. 

“You’re still hard,” Xion said, with a happy, breathless smile. “I guess that means we could keep on going, then.”

“Yeah, I suppose,” He replied, dropping his face and kissing into the side of her neck. “This time, though, we’ll do it face to face. Your boobs are delicious, and I want to suck on them while we do it.”

Giggling, Xion reached back and stroked through this wet, shaggy hair.

“I really was very wrong about you. You’re obsessed with flat chests!”

Smirking, he whispered,

“Hey, I did say that I love pancakes.”

...  
...  
...

Coming up next:

Roxas x Xion x Naminé; Roxas admits his infidelity to Naminé a few days after sleeping with Xion. He didn’t quite get the reaction he expected...


	2. Unexpected Reaction

Setting: Naminé’s bedroom, Twilight Town  
Characters: Roxas, Naminé and Xion, 18 

...  
...  
...

Gorgeous. Abso-bloody-lutely gorgeous.

Innocence radiated from Naminé’s slumbering form. In just a mint-white, short sleeved pyjama shirt and a plain pair of pale panties, she succeeded in freezing up the blood in a young man’s veins and giving him the feeling of having a mouth so dry, it’s like he’s filled it with salt. Rather than using the mallow-soft pillow, she’d taken preference to nestling her head on the upper portion of her outstretched right arm, and the left forearm tucked up to give her cheek something to rest on.

Light blonde tresses cascaded across the most adorably content countenance ever unintentionally conceived. A faint dusting of pink gave her cheeks a most pleasant compliment to her fair skin and peach lips which, parted and formed as if each breath left her as a pleasant sigh, immediately drew the observers attention and captivated them so, it was hard to keep oneself in restraint from reaching out and touching them with the tips of one’s fingers. 

Broken slightly away from the foetal position, her top leg and little piggy’s pointed towards the edge of the bed, all the bare flesh lay open to the tepid air and toned by light and shadows. The bent knee of the lower leg tucked up to the underside of the outstretched other, and concealed the last portion from mid calf to foot under thin, rumpled bed sheet. 

Much could be said about those temptatious hips and deviously rounded buttocks, accentuated and wholly justified by the small panties clinging to them like they’d been painted on, and much fun could be had if one were to lay their hands upon to squeeze them like freshly baked loaves of bread and smother one’s nose and chapped lips within the pleasant recess between the cheeks. 

God damn it, he was so tempted to do it. It was a sight he wished not to be spoilt before he’d the time to allow it to weld in and make a most welcome permanent lodging in his mental storage vault for exceptionally prized memories. 

Two minutes seemed long enough, and in his hands he shifted the large bowl of water heated to a skin-friendly temperature. He questioned her why she wanted to wash herself on her bed rather than doing it in the bathroom, but she was adamant she wanted to do it here, and he didn’t pursue the enquiry any further. It was her house, she could do as she wanted and, quite simply, she was too cute to argue with. 

He breathed in deep and exhaled slowly to gear up and quell his uneasiness as he set the bowl aside on a cabinet and approached the bed to wake his sleeping girlfriend. A task easier said than done, as he put a lot of effort into going for her shoulder and ignoring the filthy part of his mind trying to persuade him to go for her unguarded butt instead.

Successfully, he set his hand on her shoulder. He didn’t shake, however, feeling bad about disturbing her sleep, mostly because she looked so darn cute...

“...Nammy,” Roxas tried first, leaning so his mouth was an inch from her ear. “Nammy, come on, wake up.” 

“Mm, Roxas,” Naminé muttered, her groggy eyes cracking open as she tried to turn her head. “Mm... did I... fall asleep?” 

“Yeah, lazybones, you did,” He answered, suddenly feeling short on breath. After a long pause, the time in which he spent staring down at her beautifully calm countenance, he cleared his throat. “The price you pay for your all-night gaming would be falling asleep in the middle of the day, it seems. C’mon, I brought you the bowl of water you asked for.”

“Oh,” Naminé cottoned on, seeming to remember what he was going on about by her reaction. Her cheeks, her beautiful cheeks, lit up like a Christmas tree that’d caught fire, and she found a way to sit up that’d simultaneously bring Roxas’ nose to bleeding point and his eyes to pop from their sockets like champagne corks.

She pushed one hand into the pillow and gripped his shirt collar with the other to hoist herself upright, showing quite a bit of enthusiasm and urgency while she done so, and shuffled around until she was sitting in a fairly formal manner with her back straight and her feet tucked under her bum. What made it so awkward for Roxas to watch was the way her pyjama shirt, her small, thin pyjama shirt, fell apart and swayed in the movement as it quickly became apparent she hadn’t done the buttons up at the front. Whether she knew that or not, as her delicate hands kept a tight hold on his collar as if she didn’t want him to leave her alone, he kept his line of sight high before he made her aware. 

Boyfriend and girlfriend they may be, going on since they were both nine years old, and many a make-out session they have had with hands off the goods, they have not seen each other naked to any degree or fondled anything of any particular softness. Naminé’s father, Cid, gave Roxas strict, underlying rules when he first heard about them dating; Until I see a wedding ring on my little girl’s finger, your eyes travel no further down than her chin and your hands no lower than her shoulders. If you drop your trousers in her presence, then I’ll drop you from the top of the clock tower. 

It wasn’t a very nice way for a father to greet his daughter’s sweetheart at first introduction, but it was because of those rules continually striking the fear of Highwind into Roxas’ soul these past nine years he kept his lust in check and Naminé remained an unspoiled flower of innocence. Of course, the only problem was that all his lust bubbled up to the surface and, eventually, he ended up unleashing it all over the past few days on his close friend Xion... 

Roxas didn’t know if her light gasp came about by means of surprise or disappointment. Either she was originally oblivious to her undressed state and felt ashamed he may have seen parts he was forbidden to lay his eyes on, which he most certainly did and struggled to blank from his memory for fear her father might hold a secret talent for reading minds, or she was fully aware of and intended the article to part ways like Moses with the seas but disappointed he wasn’t taking a look right now. Whatever way, he could see in his peripheral her looking up at him shyly.

“Roxas... d-did you see anything?” 

How should he answer? Honestly, was the big answer marching through his head like a brass band, but just how honest? Should he repeat the exact phrase the perverse section of his mind just said, along the lines of ‘t’riffic, cor, not half, darlin’, cracking pair of pancakes you’ve got there’ followed by a creepy ‘hyuk hyuk hyuk’, or should he tell her he just caught a minor glimpse and that he was ever so sorry for causing her the discomforting knowledge that he had done so, and would she please please be so kind as to not tell daddy-dearest?

He hadn’t the opportunity to answer, as she’d already taken his tense, trembling silence for a ‘yes’. 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind if you looked... and I won’t tell my dad...”

Those words made his heart beat like a steel drum at Mardi Gras. Was that meaning she didn’t mind if he accidently caught a glimpse the one time because he, Roxas, could easily put it out of his mind which, she didn’t really know, he couldn’t, or was it that she didn’t mind him looking full stop? That he could, if he wished, lay her down on her back, whip open her shirt and spend the night drooling over her-

‘Quit it!’ Roxas could feel the cold sweat running down his back. All the filthy goings-on he’d been up to had seeped further influences into his head, and it was going to drive him stark raving mad if not into doing something way out of line. 

Kind of like what she was doing now.

“S-sorry, Roxas! I’m so sorry!” 

Resembling hyperventilation, Roxas backed away and hunched over whilst breathing erratically. It appeared she’d noticed the change in his body as at some point during his reflection on what she meant by ‘I don’t mind if you looked’, when most of the blood flow congregated around a particular region on his rigid body. Curiosity might have had something to do with the way she went ahead and touched it-

“It’s okay,” He wheezed, sharply, frightened that it could’ve happened right at the moment Sod’s Law was in full play which would see her father poking his head through the door right at that very moment. “Don’t worry, it’s okay, Naminé, it’s... okay. Erm.”

Shaky, he straightened up, coughed and brushed himself down to try and carry on as per normal. Tit for tat, the little voice in his head cackled, and right now, Naminé hadn’t actually got around to covering the former yet...

“A-anyway, Nammy, ahem,” Acting strange in his effort to butch up, he gestured towards the bowl on the cabinet. “I think I’ll just leave it there for you, y’know, to crack on with it before it gets less warm. Cold, rather.” 

“Mhmm,” She agreed, innocently posing in a manner he couldn’t ignore.

Still kneeling formally with her back slightly hunched, both her hands clasped together down between her partially-parted thighs. Her upper arms seemed to help accentuate the shallow groove down the centre of her flat chest, and captured his attention so well he failed to realise that he’d zoned out.

“Roxas?” 

Her soft voice hit him like powerful left hook from a stocky contender, and he nearly spilt some of the water over the tabletop as it unsteadily rocked having knocked his bony knee on the side.

“Bugger,” He cursed, but quickly composed himself and begged his body to get a grip so he could play this whole scenario out as coolly and as celibately possible. “Sorry. Yes, Naminé?” 

“Could you do it for me?”

The room went still. Almost deathly still, say for the sound of the Grim Reaper in the form of her father sharpening his scythe.

“...Pardon?”

“Could you do it for me? Wash me, that is,” She repeated, blushing.

“...Now, Naminé,” He said slowly, as if negotiating with an insane axe-wielder or, in this case, the daughter of an insane spear wielder. “You know the rules-” 

“My dad’s out on business, and not coming home for two weeks,” Naminé cut in. “And while she may be downstairs, you know my mum has nothing against you and thinks it’s only natural that we should be doing what all the other teenagers are doing just like when she was our age. She won’t tell on us, Roxas, because she told me herself that we can do whatever we want!”

Yeah, that did very much sound like Naminé’s peculiarly saucy mother, Quistis. Maybe Cid was worried his daughter would take too much after her mother! 

“You say that, but-”

“Roxas, just listen to me for a second,” She smirked devilishly, which was entirely new to her. “What would happen to you if I told my dad that you saw down the open front of my shirt?”

Roxas gulped hard, knowing where this was going and how futile it would be to argue. He never knew Naminé could be so devious!

“I’ll... grab the towel,” he said, dejectedly. 

She no longer bore the expression of someone who’d throw him to the lions at the snap of her fingers. She smiled a happy smile, and clapped her hands together.

“You are going to use your hands as well, and not just the towel, aren’t you...?”

“Uhhh,” Roxas wasn’t sure how to answer that one. If anything, for the sake of all things good and pure in this life, he wanted to avoid direct contact with the skin. However, her tone of voice in her query, it sounded so... expectant, he’d hate to cruelly crush whatever hopes she might have had. He would also hate for her father to find out and cruelly crush anything of his, too. “I... guess so, if you’d like me to do that.”

He heard her breath hitch in a kind of glorious and giddy surprise.

“Very much so. Thanks, Roxas.”

Little did he know Naminé had, very difficultly, contained a combined squeal and leap for joy, looking like she was on the verge of exploding. If he’d glanced back and saw her with her hands balled up into fists together over her mouth, shoulders quaking in overblown excitement and blue eyes sparkling with all the adoration in the world, he’d have probably suffered from several simultaneous heart attacks from the overwhelming wave of her lovability. So really, in that case, he was lucky he didn’t. 

Roxas scooped out the loaded flannel he’d kept in the bowl, soaked up the water, and let it drip as he turned and approached the bed. He didn’t care to look at Naminé until he’d settled down behind her, his weight shifting the mattress and it was then he really started to salivate like a rabid mongrel. 

It was a fact to state that no one, neither in this universe nor any of the millions of others across time and space, could pronounce their beautiful figure in plain pyjamas half as well as she could without trying. If she did try, entire cities would fall to their knees to thank the creator for being blessed with the gift of sight. Right now she wasn’t trying, he wasn’t even sure she’d know how to, and that alone momentarily transformed him into a gormless, dribbling vegetable.

Naminé sat in the middle on the bed, facing away from him with her knees together, shins outward and the inside edge of her feet flat on the duvet beside either cute buttock. It took a while for his inner monologue to convince him he really needed to stop looking at her ‘builder’s crack’, but surely, his filthy side tried to counter-reason with his mind, travelling up would be far worse and would only stoke the boiling pit of lust in his chest to a more dangerous level. 

The pyjama shirt hung across her lower back from one tightly tucked-in elbow to the other like an arced curtain valance, leaving the breadth of her upper back and shoulders completely bare, and breathing to him the understanding as to why she hadn’t done her shirt up earlier. Around the front, where he couldn’t get a view of, he was certain Naminé’s arms crossed over her chest to cover her near non-existent breasts. Her moist, fair skin looked so delicious, worthy of taking a bite, and the beads of sweat that slowly trickled down tempted any and all to put out their tongue and cut them off before they reached her lower half.

Roxas gulped, and tried his very best not to think about licking them away like she were a giant, sexy, peach-flavoured ice lolly, especially when his train of thought took him so near to her soft derriere. 

“Please take good care of me, Roxas,” Naminé said to him, smiling sweetly as she showed him her gorgeous blushing profile. She sounded so innocent and trusting, like a child expecting the warm, loving embrace from her mother, he felt thoroughly ashamed of himself for going anywhere near her with the same filthy hands he’d placed upon another woman. 

He felt even more ashamed when the voice in his head chuckled on and repeated what Naminé had said, only with a wholly different meaning to it.

“Don’t worry. I will, Nammy,” He assured her, afterwards wondering why he needed to tag ‘don’t worry’ to the sentence. She’d requested this of him; so surely, she already must trust him a Heck of a lot not to do anything... unless she expected him to do something. He wasn’t sure, but it almost seemed like a repeat of the situation in the tunnel. 

Roxas run the dripping flannel across her back, not thinking much about avoiding spilling any onto the bed sheets, nor about whether it would’ve been better doing this in the bathroom. Quite regularly she’d shiver as he wiped her back, probably as a result of his slightly colder left hand stroking the nape of her neck and shoulder blades, but there wasn’t much he could do about that other than asking if he should stop at regular intervals. 

“It’s okay,” She kept on replying. “I wouldn’t mind if you used your hands a bit more... the towel is a little too rough.”

“Would you like me to go and fetch a different one?”

“No, no, I don’t want to be a bother,” She said hurriedly, and he could just about see her raise her balled fists up to her mouth from over her shoulder. Timidly, she added, “It’s fine most places, but others... I prefer you using your hands.”

Roxas licked his dry lips and gulped. ‘Most places’ seemed to be restricted to the centre of her back, while the ‘others’ where she preferred him using his hands had a broader range. Her shoulders, down the side of her arms, her neck... many of the really soft places dreaded approaching, but felt compelled to thoroughly rub the water into once he’d landed there. 

He cupped some water in his hands and slowly poured the whole amount over the nape of her neck, his breath catching in his throat as Naminé’s shoulders shrugged, her hips wriggled, and she ‘oohed’ delightfully as the plentiful liquid spilled and followed the length of her spine down to her buttocks. He wished he hadn’t looked down to see where it’d all finished, because not only had it soaked into her small panties, a gleaming trail led straight down that crevice... 

‘Stay focused,’ Roxas chided his eyes for wandering, just as he heard Cid growling in his head. His hands gently massaged her shoulders and her neck, using the thumbs as much as the palms.

“Ahhh,” She lightly moaned, slowing the pace of his massage down. “It feels good, Roxas.”

“I’m happy to be of some service to my wonderful girlfriend,” He moved lower down, keeping up the same rotary motion, but going a little firmer. Every time she moaned, he pressed firmer still. 

“Mmaaaaaaaahhh,” She peeked back over her shoulder, countenance pleading. “Roxas, please, I’d like you to... do my hips as well.” 

“Hips?” Roxas asked, his eye twitching.

“Uh-huh,” She nodded, timidly. “Please...”

Such a sweet, childish please, no way could he disagree with her. Not even with the voice in his head and suggesting if he could get away with going a LOT lower, then he could get away with robbing blind and daylight murder. 

Dunking his hands in the warm water, his hands squelched on her slender hips as he so-sensually rubbed and kneaded with his fingers and palms. Going up, down, smoothly sliding all the way around the front to her slim, toned belly... he was really getting into it, and if he could read her reactions the way he thought he could, then her ‘oohs’, ‘aahs’ and ‘that feels so good, Roxas’ meant she was getting into it too. 

Roxas moved the bowl around to Naminé’s side, as it was easier to reach for this particular part. It hadn’t occurred to him that as he started on her sides, she’d been backing up to his chest and he’d been closing in on her back. As she’d been moaning his name, she’d bewitched him into doing something he failed to even recognise he’d done.

Head tilted to one side and his cheek on her shrugged shoulder, the tip of Roxas’ tongue drew a small saliva circle beneath her earlobe. Once or twice he caught the lobe with his teeth, triggering a tremendous shudder he could feel starting up from her hips, and a most wonderful breathless rendition of his name. 

Squeezing her sides made her squeak, a cute, shivering squeak, that made him do it again. And again. And again. By now, he’d shuffled up tightly to her slippery-wet body, his hips to hers, the incredible rigidness of his lower region moulding nicely within the crevice of her soft buttocks, and his lips lowered to the crook of her neck to sensuously suckle on her throbbing jugular. 

Her head fell back to his shoulder, giving him more of an area to ‘feed’ on. Back and forth, he traced between the jugular and throat, taking pleasure in the way it vibrated on account of her moans and warbles. 

Down lower, his hands had grown far bolder in their motions. Circulating on her belly, coating loads and loads of water on the surface to make it so nice and slippery, his fingers sometimes teased her by dipping into her bellybutton to wriggle and tickle, by which she reflexively hunched forward and heatedly whimpered, and allowed Roxas to bend further over her. One hand stayed, the middle finger’s tip sucked into the small notch, while his other hand soaked up with more water and clapped, squeezing, on her butt cheek.

A long, shivering wail reverberated around the room, with his name mixed in there somewhere. He grunted a little when he felt one of her dainty hands reach back to the nape of his neck, mimicking some of his earlier handiwork as if to try returning the favour, and suckled harsher. That hand he’d laid on her butt settled the niggle he’d had since he first walked into this room, about how soft it would be, and he confirmed it was indeed like a loaf of freshly baked bread.

There wasn’t a better way to celebrate this discovery than feeling the flesh without the nuisance caused by the material barrier. His thumb slipped under the stretched fabric, the difficulty in doing so testimony as to just how demonically tantalising they’d accentuated her feminine regions, and his wet palm clasped the buttock in such a way, he was sure he heard the echoes of a heavenly choir chanting as he did so. It might have actually been Naminé, considering he’d just simultaneously squeezed her with wiggling fingers and adjusted the über-tight panties to ride up the crack. 

Lips smacking noisily, tastily, Roxas licked her jaw line and attracted her attention towards his mouth. As she turned her head, he found it easier to reach her chin, licked and nipped it too, then made a point to treat it as well as he’d done to her throat and jugular. Passionately suckling, all the saliva building up in his mouth went towards the desire in making his lips squelch on her skin as much as possible having found out the noises embarrassed her, and when she was embarrassed, she was liable to make many cute noises and act in many cute ways of her own. 

That hand, the one on her butt, came off and stroked her face with two soaked fingers. Slipping across the cheek, he hooked the middle finger over the corner of her mouth, sticking it in for her to suck on. That she did so, he could feel her lips enclose around the digit he’d slipped in to the base knuckle, only to open again after just a few seconds. He found out why, and it was because he still had his index finger outside brushing the tip of her nose and nostril, which she apparently wanted in her mouth, too. It was her free hand that levered it in, covering his hand until he agreed to keep it there, and suckled on the both of them.

He blew on the wet patches of skin, making her whimper and scrunch her face cutely. Tears rolled from her misty jade eyes, the silvery tracks interrupted in their freefall by his dragging tongue and tender kisses. He found it somewhat easy to ask if it felt good, if his fingers tasted good, to which she gave nothing but positive answers and begged for more.

Not willing to disappoint, Roxas decided to go for gold. His tongue whirled around the corner of her mouth, lapping up the dribbling trails of her overflowed saliva, and enticed her tongue out from its hidey hole and meet with him. His fingers eased off slightly on the right side, pulling out by two thirds, not only to make it easier but also to give more space. As she presented him with her tongue outside her mouth, he went ahead and flicked it with his own.

Her meek squeaks made his chest burn. If he wasn’t a patient young man, he’d have gone ahead and smothered her lips right away. As he was a patient young man, he held off to play with her and tease her some more.

Tongues swirling, chafing, dabbing, sliding and curling, he loved the feel of her warm, panting breath on his face and her succulent strawberry flavour. Made messy by their salivating mouths, translucent fluids dribbled, dripped and strung between and underneath their tongues, spilled down their chins and throats, and on occasion Roxas would take a brief break to slurp up the thickest amount bubbling over Naminé’s lower lip. 

Just after he pulled his fingers out, he wound his tongue around Naminé’s and formed a complete seal over her mouth. He felt her slick body melt in his arms, a sensation similar to what he had in the pit of his stomach. Her small hands took his, the one from her belly and the other off her cheek, gripped them in a way that suggested she wanted to assume control of them for something unspecified, and that he couldn’t disagree with. Leaving her to it, he allowed her to make whatever use she deemed fit for his hands. 

A move which, all of a sudden, made him the world’s fastest sober-upper. 

He realised what had been happening. That he’d started coating her body in warm water which, in its own right, was bloody unusual for them to do on a bed, and now he’s moulding into her body with snaking hips and ravelling his tongue around in her mouth. However wrong this felt, though, he couldn’t put a stop to it. Not just because he didn’t want to, but because there wasn’t a single muscle in his body that would obey orders to quit even if he did.

Thus, when Naminé brought his hands up to cup her flat breasts and kicked his senses back to the real world, all his fingers endeavoured to do was make her feel good. 

“Nyaaaaaaaaahhhhh,” Naminé cutely whined in his mouth, arched her back and shrugged her shoulders. To meet with this movement, he shuffled forward on his knees so she was between his legs, her outer thighs clamped by his inners, and leant back. That way, her stretched spine comfortably moulded with his chest.

Slick from the water and her saliva, Roxas’ fingers smoothly kneaded her soft, flat mounds and plucked, pinched, twisted and rubbed her pert pink nipples. Her body shook violently in his arms like a tree being blasted by a strong gale, and while at first he thought he might be doing something wrong, Naminé’s shuddering urges for him to keep it up quelled the uncertainties and made him go out all the more rougher. 

All trace of time had been lost to him. Between the gasping breaks for air, vivacious hip movements and the never-ceasing fondling of her breasts, he hadn’t the faintest idea how long they’d been going at it. Seconds, minutes, hours...however long it’d been, he didn’t give really a damn. 

He had been given the opportunity to find out after Naminé’s mother Quistis dropped in to check on their ‘progress’. The funny thing was, though Naminé adorably squealed and curled up to cover herself while in his arms, Roxas didn’t really budge at all in spite of all his previous worries. He was, in fact, enthralled by her cute reaction to have been seen in such a state, and couldn’t help but chuckle and cuddle her tightly.

Begging pardon for her interruption but also dropping them a congratulatory wink, she left the room and closed the door behind her. After that, Roxas was almost positive he heard Quistis squeal something about becoming a grandmother. 

It’d gone past four in the afternoon when he arrived here sometime before one, meaning it’d been three hours since they started. He knew that from the clock hanging over the doorway.

Everything was silent and still. Naminé’s body, still shaking in his arms, shifted slightly. He looked down into her sweet, glassy eyes, and fought away the lecherous urge to start up all over again. 

“...So,” He gulped.

Naminé, her fingers weakly grabbing a clump of his sweat and water-soaked shirt, pressed her face into his chest. She was panting quite heavily. 

“Nammy-” He was about to say, before her muffled voice cut him off.

“Roxas,” He heard her mumble, her words vibrating against his chest. “I want to ask you something.”

“Sure thing,” He said softly.

He felt her breath hitch in excitement. She turned her face up to him, beaming like rays of sunshine, and made his cheeks burn up as she asked him quite a question. 

“Would you... like to have sex now?”

Oh God, he thought, suddenly coming over in a cold sweat. She looked up to him, her eyes so pure and trusting of her boyfriend...

...a great, cheating bastard who slept with another girl in the region of twenty-eight times within the space of a few days. 

“I... I can’t, Naminé.”

She smiled at him. “If its concern about my dad, remember what I said about telling him-”

“Maybe you should tell him,” Roxas cut her off. “Naminé, I... I don’t deserve you, in any respect. I shouldn’t even have my hands on you right now!”

He tried to make a point by taking his hands off her and pushing her away, but somehow she managed to entangle around him so he had absolutely no method of doing so. His fingers could barely flex let alone be removed from her body. 

“Carry on,” She encouraged calmly, making him wonder if she had some special, hidden technique to drain the power from his body. He really hoped it wasn’t true, and that there were no joint-twisting, bone-breaking follow-ups, but then again, to betray such a wonderful girl as Naminé, he would bloody well deserve it. 

“...Over the past few days, Xion and I, we have been... seeing each other...”

He trailed off, while she looked up to him and expected him to continue with further details.

“...For sex...”

That wasn’t enough. She still expected to hear more, and it was starting to make a fearful and ashamed Roxas’ blood run cold.

“...Lots of sex,” He started. “Not just in one place, we’ve been doing it everywhere. We first started in the tunnel during the rainstorm a few days ago, then she came over to my place for a few more rounds before we all met up at the usual spot for the tournament...”

He kept on babbling, and Naminé, in a manner Roxas found most unsettling, calmly nodded along with what appeared to be intrigue. She shouldn’t be intrigued to hear the details of her unfaithful boyfriend’s escapades, unless she was making notes for his eulogy and planning on asking her father to send him off with a Viking funeral, preferably while he was still alive and tied up in the boat. 

He listed off how they even fondled one another while they played at the tournament, went back to her house afterwards for many more rounds in a whole variety of mind-boggling positions including a few new ones they may have invented, then woke up in the morning to have breakfast off one another (pancakes and maple syrup with a knob of butter on top), done it in the kitchen and then in the shower, went out for the day where they did it in a whole load of out-the-way hidey-holes about town, out in the park, out in the woods, yesterday in the pool when they all went out swimming with the gang...

When he eventually finished, his voice becoming grim, he realised he may have been rattling on for almost half an hour. He couldn’t be entirely sure of it, but the clock on the wall above Naminé’s door was telling him that may be the case.

Naminé squirmed in his arms for a short while before she settled down. Roxas thought she was preparing to pick a limb to start twisting, but that was not to be the case. With a smile too happy to be real following a lengthy confession from her boyfriend about what an untrustworthy douche he was, she gazed up to him in wonder and flicked his nose with her finger.

“You’re not trying to tell me you can’t sleep with me because you’re too worn out, are you Roxas?”

“Er, no,” Roxas frowned, wondering if his girlfriend had been paying any attention at all to everything that was previously said. “I said I can’t sleep with you because I’m a cheating bastard, if you recall that very important fact, and you deserve better...” 

“Ah, but,” She said suddenly, poking his nose again. “What if I were to tell you that I’d asked Xion as a personal favour to seduce and sleep with you?”

“As if you would do something like that,” Roxas said after a short pause. 

“Oh, but I did,” She smiled sweetly. “I needed to find some way to apologise to you for being stuck with someone like me.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, we’ve been dating for nine years, and my dad won’t let you touch me,” She said. “I could clearly see, or should I say feel, that you were getting... frustrated, and that you needed some release.”

“And... where does Xion come into this?”

Naminé blushed heavily.

“I asked her to take care of you until the opportune moment could be found, when we can get together without my dad knowing about it. I picked her for two reasons; the first is that she’s in love with you,” That made Roxas’ eyebrows leap. “And the second is... Xion and I, we... have been experimenting together since we were sixteen.” 

Oh-ho?

“Experimenting?” He asked, wide-eyed.

“Yeah... you know, sexually. Often with help from Selphie, Yuffie, Kairi, Olette, Aqua, Fuu...”

She kept on listing various girls in their broad circle of friends, and his nose was getting the itch before a nosebleed. 

“...Aerith, Eilonwy, Ariel, Alice, Tifa...”

Holy Jack Skellington, the list was never ending! He was worried about sleeping with one girl, but his girlfriend has slept with far more of them than he had, and over a two-year period! 

“...Mulan, Wendy, Nala, Jasmine...”

He sniffed. Blood was starting to roll from his nostril. 

“...Shiki, Paine, Yuna, and Riku.” 

The last name made his ears prick up more than any other.

“Wait, big guy Riku or short blonde Rikku?”

“Both of them.”

There was a pause, and Roxas frowned.

“Hold on, isn’t he gay?”

“Yeah, he is,” She nodded. “As camp as a four-man tent.”

“The thought is weird enough, but how did you...?”

Naminé then went on to explain how Kairi and Selphie introduced Riku onto the scene to give her a real taste of guy-meat up her tight butthole instead of the plastic and rubber she was used to in the form of toys, like plugs and beads. To get him in the mood, alongside access to particular websites, Kairi provided all the girls with a selection of clothes from her boyfriend Sora’s wardrobe. It was then just a matter of putting their butts up in the air, putting on boyish voices, and enjoying the feeling of a thick, hot, heavily-lubed dick pounding their clenching arseholes. She further explained that she thoroughly enjoyed it and so did Kairi, Selphie and all the other girl-friends who participated during the various times it was arranged.

Roxas allowed the information to sink in, including the image of six-foot-something tall Riku drilling Naminé’s butt with his cock. His sweet, innocent girlfriend was bi-sexual, more sexually experienced than he was, and an anal-lover? Furthermore, she wanted to go ahead and do it all and more with him right now? 

In your grizzly face, Cid!

“Someone wants to come out and play,” Naminé giggled, wriggling her cute butt against Roxas’ rock-solid hard on.

“Heh,” Roxas groaned, delighted to feel the crack between his girlfriend’s soft buttocks rubbing against the hard lump in his trousers. “So you’re... not mad at me?”

“Are you mad at me for what I’ve done?”

Roxas didn’t really think about that one. Naminé was the most adorable person in the whole universe, and the thought of her lezzing it up with a whole bunch of other girls who taught her how to use all kinds of toys and naughty techniques plus being thoroughly prepared to accommodate whatever he may give her up her backside was spectacularly erotic. She was too cute to argue with in any case, plus she still had the power to tell her dad about what he’d done and have him buried out in the desert with a nest of scorpions. 

Breathing heavily into her ear, he made her blush brightly and tremble delightfully. 

“Not if you allow me to continue with what we’ve been doing with all this water, and follow it up with me pouring maple syrup and some butter onto your delicious pancakes,” He whispered huskily. 

Getting the reference, she smiled dreamily and giggled.

“Xion did tell me that you were obsessed with ‘pancakes’...” 

...  
...

The following evening, Roxas was so elated with the events of the past twenty four hours that he no longer feared death at the hands of his girlfriend’s chain-smoking, rough-talking and, above all, fear-instilling father. The fruit he was forbidden to taste, though already nibbled on by twenty or so gorgeous women and one gay guy who was undeniably hot, was now upstairs on her bed, naked and sweating and both caked in and oozing various mixed bodily fluids from all her orifices, following almost a complete day of uninterrupted and adventurous sex. He didn’t even stop for dinner, breakfast or lunch, as Naminé’s more open-minded mother Quistis knew how badly they both needed this, and left them some libido-enhancing meals outside the bedroom door around the necessary times, and those meals were incorporated into the fun.

If Naminé had thought outsourcing the physical part of their relationship to another girl would help Roxas slake some of the pent-up lust he had in that athletic body of his, then she had seriously underestimated just how much she’d boiled up inside him over the years. Three days of almost continual sex with Xion and then another day of continual sex with Naminé, Roxas was still brimming with enough energy to sleep his way through two thirds of a continent. With such a sexual capacity, it was surprising that he managed to stave off making a move on his girl for so long, regardless of the threats made by her father. 

Now he was downstairs, fetching himself a glass of water and snacking on a banana while Naminé cleaned herself up and made some preparations before the next three hundred rounds. Without a care in the world and totally oblivious to his surroundings, he stood around in nothing aside from his boxer shorts. This was much to the pleasure of Quistis, and Naminé’s sister, Rhyme, who both watched him like it was one of those Coca Cola adverts and he was the hunky window cleaner. All that was missing was the music, Etta James’ cover version of ‘I Just Want to Make Love to You’, but then that was something both Quistis and Rhyme had playing in their own heads anyway.

Unlike Roxas, who was almost naked, the other two who actually lived in this house wore some fairly modest night clothes. Quistis, under a silky red dressing gown that hugged her fantastic curves and didn’t take away anything from her generous bust, wore a silver camisole and bottoms that covered her smooth, suckable legs to the ankles. Rhyme only wore a pair of grey boyshorts underneath an orange off-the-shoulder nightshirt, the hem of which reached mid thigh, and fluffy yellow bed socks. Closer to her sister but way off her mother, Rhyme did have a cute pair of B-cup breasts and the nipples were clearly erect under her shirt, but Roxas was so far into his own world he wouldn’t even notice if the two women present went down on one another on the kitchen table. 

“Chew with your mouth closed while you’re eating your dinner, sweetheart,” Quistis reached across the table, touched the underside of her distracted daughter’s chin with her fingertips, and snapped her mouth shut with a dull click. “And concentrate on what you’re eating, too. Else it’ll go down the wrong pipe and you’ll wind up choking on it.”

I wouldn’t mind choking on what he’s packing, Rhyme thought as her eyes focused for a while on the mighty bulge in Roxas’ boxers. She’d been kept awake all night by the sounds of this Adonis going at it like a maniac with her sister, which was only annoying in the respect that she’d never had a guy who could keep on going like he could, nor make her moan and scream and howl in such ecstasy.

Quite the opposite of Naminé in certain respects, Rhyme never had a single boyfriend. She did have, like Naminé, and impressive repertoire of lovers; except hers were all male, none of whom were gay. Her parents obviously never knew about it, otherwise her father would’ve already been locked up for mass murder. Rhyme did envy her sister and her claim to such a gorgeous guy, and wished she could have a go with someone clearly in the possession of legendary skills in the sack just once. 

Instead, all she could do last night was vigorously masturbate under the echoing squeals and reverberating moans booming from the room next door. She was getting quite damp between the legs even now, watching Roxas swagger around like an underwear model. 

There was a knock at the front door, although Rhyme hadn’t noticed because her attention was otherwise grabbed by the sweat shining off Roxas’ upper body. Quistis went to go and get it, and returned with the visitor in tow.

“Roxas, I believe this one is also for you,” Quistis giggled, showing just how open-minded she was compared to her grisly husband. “Go on up dear, Naminé is waiting for you in her room.”

Roxas watched with a gentle smile as Xion, dressed in a casual jacket and skinny jeans, gave him a little wave and then disappeared upstairs with a fairly hefty bag over her shoulder. It didn’t even occur to Roxas how Quistis knew about Naminé’s recommendation to call Xion over to join in all the fun, or that whatever Naminé was preparing for upstairs required the noirette’s presence. 

Rhyme was by far the most shocked, as shown by her wide eyes and raised eyebrows, and felt like there was something big going on and that she was the only one in the world who was out of the loop. Her mind was too mashed-up by the idea her far-more innocent sister was busy sharing her guy with friends to jump up and say ‘Hey, isn’t blood thicker than water? When can I have a go with your sex-god of a boyfriend, sis? Mum, Nammy’s being a meanie, she won’t share with me-’ 

Uh-oh...

There were times when Rhyme knew she really should listen to her mother’s advice, and from one point of view following the incident, she believed it wasn’t one of those times. She hadn’t been concentrating on eating her dinner thus found herself choking on a mix of chicken, mashed potato and gravy, and when five sharp slaps between her shoulder blades failed to dislodge the offending blockage, the abdominal thrusts worked a right treat. 

The reason why, from one point of view, Rhyme didn’t believe her mother’s advice was worth listening to, was that it was Roxas who’d stepped up within seconds to save her, and there’s nothing quite like having a near-naked guy you seriously fancied hugging you tightly from behind, even if he’s forcing you to cough your guts up. 

Her red face masked in a sheet of sweat, Rhyme craned her neck to thank her saviour over her shoulder. She actually waited a short time before she did so, for a reason other than the fact she was gasping and heaving, and that was because she could feel the terrific bulge of his pressing into her back. He nodded to her when she thanked him, settled her down in her seat, and patted her on the head.

“You alright now, Rhyme? Sorry I had to hit you so hard beforehand.” 

“I’m fine,” She croaked, brushing a few strands of blonde hair from her eyes. “And if it’s to save my life, I don’t care how hard you spank me.”

Her choice of words went over Roxas’ head, but Quistis seemed to pick up on them, judging by the curious eyebrow her mother raised and along with the slight ‘methinks I detect a hint of interest’ smirk. Now blushing instead of being red in the face from lack of air, Rhyme tried to show that she was now fully focused on her dinner, in the most over exaggerated manner possible.

Roxas, with his cheese-sundial skills of deduction, continued to overlook the interest his girlfriend’s sister was showing and went to fetch a glass of water to go with her meal. Popping it down just ahead of her, he sat in the chair opposite and started eating yet another banana.

After five minutes, Xion’s voice called down the stairs. 

“Yo, Roxas, we’re ready for you. Get your butt up these stairs pronto; it’s rude to keep ladies waiting!” 

“Well, duty calls,” Roxas said, standing up. “See you all in the morning, possibly. Night, Rhyme.” 

He walked past, stopped, and then returned to kiss her on the blushing cheek. She gave him a little wave before he disappeared upstairs. 

When she turned to resume her meal, her mother was resting her chin in her hands, nose to nose with her. She had such a childish grin on her face, like she knew something she shouldn’t, and that something was a thing she wanted to share.

“You know, dear, if you wanted to go and play with your sister and her friends you only have to ask...”

...  
...

Led into the room by hand and guided to the bed where he was instructed to sit and wait until he was given permission to open his eyes, Roxas was giddily bouncing with intrigue and excitement like a child on his way to Disneyland for the first ever time. The soft mattress underneath him screeched when he plonked down, meaning it was probably close to being on its last legs after hours and hours of punishment from the intense lovemaking with Naminé. Unlike himself, the poor thing could use a rest for a while else there was a chance the whole thing could give up the ghost and collapse partway through whatever was planned next.

He heard whispers from across the room. They were excited, just like he was, and the muffled giggles turned him on even more when they drove his imagination wild with all the possible naughty things they had in store for him.

“Okay, Roxas, you can open your eyes now,” Naminé had said, but he’d snapped them open before she’d even finished.

In the process of stifling his giddy, girly squee with a clenched fist, he nearly punched his own lights out. His eyeballs would’ve popped from their sockets if this was a cartoon, and the ginormous growing bulge would’ve certainly catapulted his shorts across the room and crashed out the window. 

Standing side by side, arms linked and striking the sexy tilt o’ the hip pose, Naminé and Xion showed off the costumes they’d bought especially for him. Knowing he was a big fan of a character from Dead or Alive 5, not so much the game itself, they’d secured exact replicas of the costumes he loved the most. Marie Rose, the Swedish Lolita bombshell, was the character he liked, and the costumes they’d picked were her standard Gothic Lolita maid dress and her alternate outfit, the school uniform, worn by Naminé and Xion respectively. 

It was in Roxas’ entirely unbiased opinion that these two looked forty-eight million times better dressed in these than Marie Rose, quite a feat given how damn sexy she looked in them herself. Naminé looked, as ever, über-adorable, and unbelievably sexy in the strapless dress with the criminally-short skirt with white ruffles, sleeves starting from halfway down her uppers arms to her wrists, flaring with the same white ruffles as her skirt over her fingerless-gloved hands, a huge red bow on her lower back, two black leather straps around her skinny, moist thighs, and big buckled below-the-knee platform boots. 

Roxas no longer withheld calling Xion cute despite maintaining their ‘rivalry’ in face of the public, and most definitely wouldn’t withhold calling her cute now. Her figure was close to exactly the same as Naminé’s, down to the plank-flat chest he adored with more passion than anyone else could with anything else in this world, and she made the school uniform look fabulous. The uniform consisted of an untucked short-sleeved shirt, open a few buttons down from the collar where a half-hearted attempt at a tie loosely hung, a choker around her slim neck, a wristband on her right and a long sleeve running up her left forearm from the wrist up to mid-upper arm, a red-plaid skirt which again was criminally short but in the best possible way, thigh-high fishnet stockings with a garter just above the right, and buckled platform ankle boots.

Gargling like Homer in front of a doughnut box, Roxas’ eyes rolled to the back of his head when Naminé gave Xion a light nudge, and initiated a further tantalising display especially for him. Together, with devious smiles, the girls ever-so slowly pinched the hem of their skirts and raised them up, showing him exactly what was underneath almost as if to taunt him from across the room. 

They weren’t simply wearing plain white panties. They were wearing plain white panties that were too small for them, resulting in the tight material riding up into the sweet, sweet cracks of their bald, blubbery cleft of Venus’, and had obviously been dunked in water to make them as transparent as a shop display window which was an absolutely fantastic teaser. The boner-baiting didn’t stop there; making a lump in the panties, on the end of a cables winding to little remotes tucked into their waistbands, were vibrating love eggs taped into place over their clitoris’, and to add to those, the girls gave him a sensually-slow twirl to show off what was going on at the back. 

Holding up their skirts and sticking out their superb so-badly-wanna-nestle-your-face-in-for-an-hour-or-two derriere’s, the panties were not only riding into their cracks and see-through due to the soaking but also had jar lid-sized holes cut out from them. The erection-aching reason for this? Easy access, specifically for the insertion and removal of the string of three-centimetre anal beads, the ringed tails of which were dangling from their butts along with two black rubbery spheres. 

“Y’see, I told you he’d go nuts for the toys and these costumes,” Xion whispered to her co-conspirator with a giggle as they glanced back over their shoulders at the lucky mop-haired git bouncing up and down with glee and salivating uncontrollably. “Anyone who spends the amount of time he does playing as one single character from a choice of twenty obviously has a thing for them.” 

“Oh, you really think so?” Naminé put a finger to her luscious pink lips as she had a delightful thought. “If that’s the case, perhaps I should get Roxas to dress up as my Dragonborn from Skyrim, or Link from Smash Brothers. We could then dress up as some of those scantily-clad raiders, or play as elven slave-girls, and then move on to being Princess Zelda and Peach...!”

“It’s a thought, yeah,” Xion agreed, stopping her friend from getting too carried away for now, although she did fancy those ideas for the near future. “For now, though, let’s give the ogle-monster a double dosage of Swedish Lolita before he dies of dehydration.”

The ‘ogle-monster’ was indeed at risk of dehydration, despite the earlier water break, as he was salivating like a child of husky proportions in Mr Wonka’s chocolate factory. Saliva dripped down his chin, rolled down his neck and chest, and his wild eyes darted between the two lovely lasses in an unsolvable dilemma as to which he should devour first. You’d think he’d choose Naminé, and he would’ve done so without hesitation had she not decreed he showed Xion the exact same levels of attention and held no favouritism between the two, as from now on this relationship consisted of three people.

Five, seven or thirty on some special occasions, Naminé promised with a world-rocking wink. 

Together, Naminé and Xion sexily sashayed over and sat down on either side of him, pressing their hot, flat bodies into him, and putting him at serious risk of a neck injury as his head whipped from side to side. The girls giggled as they were sprinkled with saliva flecks from his tongue during his indecisive phase. 

“You gotta admit, with that face and all the drooling, he appears to be more dog than human right now,” Xion talked across to Naminé, with one hand on his shoulder and the other behind his head ruffling his messy hair. “Perhaps we should get him a collar and rename him ‘Fido’? We could teach him all manner of tricks, like begging and getting him to come when we whistle.”

Naminé tilted her head adorably and gave Xion a cute, quizzical look.

“When you say ‘come’ when we whistle, in what sense of the word are you thinking...?”

Giggling and kissing Roxas’ cheek, Xion replied “Both, preferably. For now, though, let’s get him to do it the old fashioned way, which I think we can all agree is by far the most fun way to do it.”

“Mmm, lets,” Naminé smiled adoringly at her boyfriend, or rather now their boyfriend, placed a small hand on the enclosed bulge trying to tear its way out from its cotton prison, and making him draw a deep breath through his teeth when she firmly squeezed it. Slowly, kissing her way down his bare chest in the process, she slid off the bed and shuffled her way between his legs, never taking her squeezing hand off him.

Using both hands, she unbuttoned his fly until his erection sprung out gratefully, flicking precum onto her blushing face. Sighing, Roxas was relieved to finally be free even though he was perfectly capable of doing it himself, however there’s nothing quite like watching the surprised look on the face of an adorable girl like Naminé once confronted by a meaty staff, the length of which was greater than her head. 

She stared at it as if weighing up her options and chances of being able to tackle such a beast, while Xion took the direct and unfazed approach from where she sat on the bed next to Roxas.

“C’mere, you,” She grinned, gripping the thick trunk at the base. She couldn’t even enclose it in a fist, but she could manage to seal her lips around the hot, throbbing bell. 

All of Roxas’ muscles clenched as Xion’s warm mouth, moist mouth engulfed his precum-dribbling head, drawing in another deep breath, and exhaling sharply. Noisily she suckled it, her lips smacking, slurping and drooling down the throbbing shaft. It felt so darn good, the nerves prickled throughout his entire body until he moaned throatily, though barely detracting from the piggish noises being made by the noirette. 

Moaning again, his voice drier this time, he felt the spine-tingling sensation of Naminé’s tongue joining in by slowly dragging its full wet surface up along the underside of his large cock, and her hand gripping him just above the one Xion used to squeeze his base. He placed a hand upon the wagging, shallow-bobbing head of the girl sitting beside and leaning over his lap, and the other at the base of the girl kneeling between his legs’ neck, and performed the same massaging fingers you would to a purring kitty nestled on your lap.

The two girls worked perfectly as a team, covering every inch of his shaft and coating it in their warm, slimy saliva. The slickness aided the smooth pumping and twisting of their fists, Naminé’s working the lower half and Xion twisting hers up and down from the mid-length to the head. Xion also took good care of his bulky testicles, tickling them about using the hand on the arm resting its elbow on his thigh. 

Roxas didn’t mind Naminé using only one hand, because after craning his neck he could see through squinting eyes she was busy using the other to play with her dripping folds underneath her skirt, through the tightly-riding, pre-soaked panties, and used her fingertips to press and roll the vibrating egg against her clit.

With a breathy ‘hyam’, Xion’s mouth wetly popped off his bulbous helmet. Hefty saliva strings bungeed from her tongue and run down the shaft, coating it more along with her own and Naminé’s hands. Biting his lip, Roxas’ cock trembled immensely as he watched the two girls share a sloppy kiss, twirling their tongues around outside their mouths during a panting air break, and then shift to exchange duties.

Naminé shuffled across and straightened up to reach his throbbing helmet with her mouth, and Xion curled her legs up onto the bed and practically laid her head on his lap to reach his lower half, kissing and sucking on the base and being no less noisy about it than she was up top. This was a greater pleasure, Roxas thought, as Naminé’s velvety-soft mouth encased his heated head and her fingers held his upper portion like a flute while Xion now only used one hand down low, the other taking up the same activity Naminé’s free one had done beneath her short skirt, and adventurously started golloping his hairless balls.

“Hmmn,” He sighed pleasantly, leaning back with his arms pillared behind him. “You two are doing a great job, your mouths are so-” He moaned loudly as the pleased-to-be-praised duo added more tongue action and sent tremendous shivers up his spine by gargling against his sensitive head and ticklish balls. “-uhhh, dammit, you’re both perfect!”

Releasing a muffled giggle, Xion smacked her lips after dropping his dangly balls from her mouth and lifted her head up, gazing slyly at Roxas but talking into Naminé’s ear. Naminé paused what she was doing, eyes partially open, and with her mouth still on his helmet. She looked so sweet, he fought tooth and nail to hold back the urge to cum so he could hear and move on to enjoy whatever naughty scheme Xion obviously had in mind. 

“Naminé, he reckons we’re both perfect... how’s about we treat him in the way only his perfect girls can?”

“Mnnh, how?” She asked in a hazy voice laced with heavy and desperate intrigue, although distorted due to her still having his cock in her mouth. Again, Roxas fought back that urge to cum, especially when the drool spilled from the corner of Naminé’s lips.

“Here,” Xion slid off the bed and shuffled up beside the blonde, who’d reluctantly popped her mouth off their boyfriend’s dick. “Just follow my lead...”

Throwing her loose tie back over her shoulder, Xion unbuttoned her shirt and unveiled her delicious pancake-flat chest, and the excitably stiff nipples. Roxas’ mouth, drooling, naturally, hung agape, and his erection trembled in anticipation when she gripped his base. Smiling sweetly up to him, she straightened up to gain height and tilted his shaft until the head touched the soft, baking flesh of her near non-existent breast. 

She cooed and stroked his shaft lovingly while she held it against her chest, and he simply felt like screaming and cumming all over her gorgeous body.

“I seem to be quite the natural when it comes to determining what he really wants,” Xion whispered to Naminé, who’d only just managed to tug down the front of her more complex dress and bare her equally flat chest and erect pink nipples. 

Roxas groaned longingly at Naminé’s washboard body, and felt so much like pinning her down and slobbering all over her. Xion put a hand behind the blonde’s back, encouraging her to come closer with her, and together they indeed treated him in the way only his perfect girls can.

“Fuuuaaahhh,” He groaned strenuously, rolling his hips forward and failing to hold on to any thoughts for longer than three seconds. It was incredible; their bodies, silky soft, warm and damp from a light sheen of sweat, pressed his length from both sides and moulded around him. An inch of shaft and his domed head were unfortunately not encased, but then again, he was glad otherwise her may not have had the pleasure to watch his two girlfriends tilt their heads to lick, suck and smooch what poked up from between them. 

Goddamn, it was hot watching them tilt their heads this way and that way, kissing and sucking both messily and noisily with squeaky moans and moist smacks, with hazy, blushing faces. Roxas gargled when he watched as Xion waited, tongue hanging out, for Naminé to notice she was waiting for a kiss. Smiling dazedly, Naminé flicked her tongue from his tip and engaged Xion in a moaning, tongue-twirling lip lock. Occasional strings of mixed spit spilled from their tongues when they parted slightly, and dribbled onto his fat helmet between them.

They only broke apart when they heard him groan and felt his cock pulsate wildly, for they wished and waited eagerly with open mouths to receive his release. The heavy load erupted from his cock like a geyser, and though they were expecting it, the girls both released surprised ‘hyaaah’s’.

Thick, gloopy strings spurted over their heads and beyond, into their hair on the top, hanging over the back and dangling from their fringes, over their foreheads, noses, cheeks, lips, over and under their chins, and landing at random on their shoulders, across the top of their chests and throats. Some managed to make it into their mouths and coat their tongues, but rather than swallowing their reward outright, they graciously shared with one another by reengaging their French kiss. 

Watching their gummy, slurping tongue-wrangle made his still-hard member twitch between their sweaty, pressing bodies, and he swallowed hard with an audible gulp. They kept on breaking apart to lick and scoop the gunk from each other’s faces, each time taking it back to share in a hot kiss, until they were both almost spotless above the neck. Eventually they did tilt their heads to reach lower, making yummy noises as they sucked and licked cum from each other’s necks and shoulders. 

He leaned forward, hands on their backs to make sure they didn’t ease off his shaft which would have happily stayed sandwiched between them for many hours more, until their lips parted with a smack and a mix of drool and gooey cum bridged between them. They looked up to him with hazy, excited faces.

“Seriously cannot say this enough,” He said with a gravelly voice. “You two are honestly the most perfect girls in the world, and beyond.”

“Heh, you could’ve said ‘to infinity’,” Naminé smiled dozily, and kissed his cheek.

“Nyah, wouldn’t go that far with this one,” Roxas nudged his head to Xion, grinning cheekily, and she responded by blowing a light raspberry at him.

“Y’know you love me really,” Was close to what Xion had said, removing the gargling and distortion from all the mixed fluids in her mouth. “I am your best friend, after all.”

“Ah-ah, I can’t show any favouritism anymore, remember?” Roxas smiled, looking between the two girls. “From now on, you’re both my lovers, and best friends.”

The blushing Naminé smiled giddily, puffed her cheeks and gave Roxas a big kiss on the lips. Xion hummed and waved her head side to side as if trying to make a decision. 

“Mmnn, I’ll settle for that,” Xion again gargled, turned her red cheek to Naminé’s, and opened her mouth. “So how’s about we all seal the deal together?”

Growling huskily, he hugged them in closer together and engaged the both of them in an out-of-mouth, three-way tongue fandango. He didn’t mind tasting remnants of his own seed, and he really didn’t mind the way which they seemed to battle each other for it. It made the kiss messier, hotter, and added the delightful vocal stimulations from their delicious moans and slimy-wet squelches. 

His cock still thankfully trapped between their flat, baking chests, Roxas slid his hands down their backs and scooped beneath their skirts, making them both shudder just as much as he when he cupped and kneaded their perfect, fresh loaf-soft derrière’s. Exploring, his fingers then drummed along their cheeks to find and pinch the string of the anal beads dangling from their back passages, and very, very slowly start to pull on them.

Both girls straightened up more as if electricity shot up their spines and they whined into the kiss, but didn’t break away. He managed to remove a single large bead from each of them after playing a lovely game of tug-o’-war with their muscular tracts, gave their rings a little doodling circle with his fingertips, and surprised them both by pushing the removed beads back inside, along with two of his fingers each. Their whimpering cries for the treatment were so cute, especially seeing as they were both very naughty girls for having the beads in the first place.

Roxas twisted his fingers and kept on tugging on the strings and pushing the beads back in deep again, and the internal shifting was eventually too much for the girls. They broke their kiss, whining pathetically and dribbling all over the place, mostly onto Roxas’ stiff cock between them, and they turned their faces to bury them into Roxas’ chest. He smiled broadly, biting his lower lip, and loving to tease them in order to generate these adorable reactions.

When he removed his fingers and held one of the two beads they’d left dangling out before, he pressed them to their holes and eased them inside, too. The girls whined even more, possibly trying to keep their minds in control by focusing on kissing and sucking his nipples. At some point Naminé raised her head with her mouth open, panting and begging Roxas to kiss her, and he obliged, being unable to resist such an adorable request. Together they wetly kissed, twirling their tongues around and around, and Naminé repeatedly gulped as she gladly necked down the saliva pouring into her mouth from his.

Pulling his fingers out for good this time, Roxas gave their butts one more squeeze before sliding his hands back up to their shoulders. They were thoroughly upset he’d stopped, but pretty soon they’d be far more elated with gusto.

“Mmmn, Nammy,” He tried to swallow, but she was sucking at his saliva so she could swallow it instead. He chuckled dryly, leaning back as she tried to reach him again for more, and then achieved his previous attempt. “If you’d like to lean over the bed beside Xion, we’ll make this all even more fun.”

Now resembling dogs themselves, Naminé and Xion were panting and nodding with their tongues out to his request. Smiling, he ruffled their hair, still laced with strings from his previous release, and wiped his hands on their backs as he knelt off the bed and turned to stand facing them from behind. Both girls knelt closely beside each other with Xion on the left and Naminé on the right, skirts already pulled up, and their respective buttocks squishing together. 

Roxas’ cock was springing in delight. Their butts were so goddamn lovely, perfectly shaped, and he already knew from extensive experience over the past few days they were so, so soft. The transparent, pre-soaked, no-need-for-an-imagination panties were an idea far too generous a gift for mortal man, especially when worn by these two who’d quite likely had a hard time squeezing into the things. Their fat, spongy cameltoes were more of a delight to stare at than even a whole basket of fluffy kittens and puppies, and the material riding up into their cracks were subject to envy just as much as the capsule-shaped vibrating eggs clearly pronounced near their pubic mounds.

The moisture rolling down the insides of their smooth, slim thighs were temptatious for his tongue, as was the whole package to be fair, and those anal beads... oh, God damn, those beads... it was an absolutely perfect sight, and after a while lost in absolute awe, Xion’s blushing profile shot him an impatient look and she asked him to quit gawping and start with the groping already. 

He would’ve responded ‘aw, but I was having the most wonderful time’, until he realised he really would have the most wonderful time if he incorporated his hands, mouth, tongue and cock. Shuffling forward, Roxas placed his hands on their outer buttocks and pushed them together more, and wriggled his face into both their butts. 

“W-weirdo,” Xion giggled, shivering from the feeling. She turned to Naminé, who was looking back over her shoulder at Roxas adoringly, and licked her cheek to gain her attention. “Hey, like to continue where we left off?”

Humming and nodding, Naminé tilted her head and reignited a passionate kiss with Xion. 

Meanwhile, Roxas was doing a great job squeezing and nibbling squeaks and sharp body spasms out the girls. He used his tongue to lick the exposed flesh through the holes cut into the backs of their panties, moving from one to the other and applying equal levels of attention, used his teeth to nip and chew the sodden material of their panties making the material ride higher which also affected the pressure and position of the love eggs, and cupped their chubby, dripping loins with his palms and used his fingers to further meddle with the vibrators. 

They must have been tap dancing on the cliff-edges of their peaks, as it didn’t take too long before they screeched and both came into his palms. He licked his lips when he brought his hands back, practically threw them to his face, and slurped them clean. The noises he made devouring their fluids embarrassed them, in a very good way, and they made the cutest expressions as they looked at him in worry if he really did enjoy their juices or not. 

“De-licious,” He sighed happily, placing his hands onto their butts. “I wouldn’t mind having a cup of that on my corn flakes every day.” 

“Se-seriously? Heh, w-what a weirdo,” Xion acted in the over-exaggerated manner of someone in denial, while she really did think and immensely enjoy the very naughty thoughts of squatting over Roxas’ breakfast bowl on the table in the morning, stroking off until she came heavily into it, and then watching him eat it all up. 

Naminé, though, didn’t even hide her love of the idea.

“I can do it for you if you’d want me to, Roxas,” Naminé said, lovingly. “Every morning, if that’s what you’d like, and even onto your dinner, too.”

His cock perked up and his eyebrow twitched.

“You would? Well, in that case... yeah, definitely!”

It was at this point a heavily flustered Xion very quickly barged in.

“F-fine, I’ll do it too! Because you’re such a big pervert, and you’re into those kind of weird things!” 

The room was silent for a moment, as if everyone was waiting for Xion to continue. She did, quietly and avoiding any eye contact, as it was obvious to even Roxas she had something else to add.

“I-I bet, in return, you’d expect we’d want to have you cum all over our food, and maybe drink a whole glass of it every morning... i-is that right?”

“Well, if you’d want to do that...”

“I knew it!” She looked to Naminé using the same face-of-denial she used earlier, and spoke to her in the tone of voice one would use when trying hard to get someone to disagree with them. “We wouldn’t do that kind of thing would we? I mean really, we wouldn’t-”

“I’d love it,” Naminé said with glassy eyes, filled with wonderful thoughts of the perverse start of the day. “Having a nutritious ‘Roxas Shake’ every morning to fill me up and splodging ‘Roxas Sauce’ all over my dinner in the evening, I really couldn’t think of anything better-”

“Yeahokayfine,” Xion exhaled quickly, cutting Naminé off before she made her cum all over again. “That’s what happens to you when you spend too long in a relationship with a guy you can’t touch, you start to think weird things and grow into a massive perv. Alright, Roxas, we’ll drink your spunk out of a glass in the mornings and have you cream over our meals, too. Satisfied?”

She was, very much, and Naminé definitely was too. Roxas, who managed to keep up with what was going on despite zoning in and out as he imagined the girls sitting there, drinking a glass and eating dinner with his cum all over it, gave them a nod. 

“Yeah, I’m satisfied with that.”

“Good,” She turned away and bumped her butt to Naminé’s. “Now, you can’t keep on leaving us ladies to wait for you. Hurry up and get to sticking your cock into us, chop-chop.”

“Very well, as it’s what the ladies request,” He smirked, looking from one to the other and trying to decide which to go for first. His cock also swayed from side to side like a compass point trying to find magnetic north, until he decided he should start with Xion first after a mental game of rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock.

He slid his erection between her legs, rubbing the top side against her pudgy cleft and shuddering when he touched the vibrating egg, and pulled back again. He really, really didn’t want to spoil such a beautiful sight, but there was no other option. Using his thumb, he hooked the creeping material out from her vaginal crack and peeled it off to one side, making her moan like she was glad to be free from the oh-so tight panties. Roxas gripped his base, prodded her lips while he aligned, and gently slid the whole length in to the hilt.

Xion released a louder moan, drowning out the delicious squelch of his entry. We waited a moment to enjoy the feeling of her tight, wet walls coiling around his thick shaft, and begun to shallowly thrust into her. The mattress she leaned on squeaked quietly as the motions made it sink and rise.

Glancing over to Naminé, who was leaning in to nibble on Xion’s ear and kiss along her brow, Roxas’ eyes then fell back to the anal beads dangling from her rectum. He smiled, grabbed the bead closest to her ring, and pulled firmly to remove three more along the string. Naminé’s body racked in a spasm and she cried aloud, and when he popped them back in one after the other and drilling them inside using his thumb on each one she moaned back over her shoulder about how much she loved the way he was playing with her arse.

Picking up in speed, Roxas also increased the depth of his thrusts into Xion’s tight body. She was squeezing him pretty hard, making it difficult to maintain any particular rhythm, but he wasn’t complaining. Neither was she. 

“Th-this feels really good,” She whimpered, reaching a hand between her legs to press the egg a bit and stroke the large cock sliding into her. “Am I making you feel good too, Roxas...?”

“Absolutely,” He said laboriously, truly enjoying her small, wet body. “You’re insides are incredible, they’re tightening around me as if they don’t want to let go!”

“Ah, h-how about me?” Naminé asked, panting. “Is it my turn to make you feel good yet?” 

It was tricky because Roxas didn’t want to stop, but then again he couldn’t ignore the sweet voice and loving glance of Naminé. Apologising to Xion first, Roxas removed his cock with a wet ‘schloop’, shuffled over to Naminé’s rear, and hastily pulled aside her panties to uncover her aching slit. By the time Xion could make a yearning whine, Roxas had already penetrated Naminé and was balls deep inside of her.

“I’ll get back to you in a moment, I promise,” He patted Xion’s butt, and maintained the same uneven rhythm as before. Naminé was just as teeny, just as tight, and just as soaking wet.

“I’m really sorry,” Naminé apologised to Xion, trying to get her to lift her head from the bed so she could offer a kiss. “He can just keep on swapping, and make sure we both get the same amount of attention. I’ll send him back your way in a minute.”

Xion raised her head, flushed, and nodded. She accepted Naminé’s kiss, which was still on offer, and Roxas ensured fairness by playing with her anal beads in the exact same manner he had with Naminé. 

A minute passed, and Roxas pulled out of Naminé. He plunged deeply into Xion, reigniting the fire in her belly, and brought a smoother, swifter rhythm with him. Keeping this up, he moved back and forth between both the girls, driving them closer and closer to orgasm, as well as his own. 

Soon enough, Xion was the first to have hers, and her tightly constricting walls tried to strangle the thick cum from his meaty shaft. Unfortunately for her they didn’t succeed, and his cock still had a little way to go. It wasn’t until he locked back into Naminé, holding her waist and giving her it all as roughly as he could, and he felt her innards shrink around his pulsing shaft before he moaned with her and burst inside. 

For both of them it felt never ending. Despite his previous heavy release, he still spewed so much of it. Her womb was full, their joining leaking and gushing when he pulled out, and thick white ooze rolled down her inner thighs and dripped in thick blobs onto the floor by her knees.

“Ah, so warm and... tingly...” Naminé sighed pleasantly, rubbing her leaking opening. Xion was leaning over, looking at the delicious mess that was made, and pouted to the panting Roxas.

“Heeeyyy, we said no favouritism, didn’t we? How come you gave Naminé a cream pie but not me?”

“Oh, you’d like one too?” Roxas managed a wobbly grin, patted her head and gripped his cock at the base with his other hand. He was still hard and still had so much more to give. “I will, don’t you worry. Perhaps, though, you’d like one in here?”

He gave her beads a light tug, making her muscles clench. She looked down, then at Naminé’s leaking opening, and then back to Roxas. She smiled.

“Yeah, I’m good with that. So long as it’s just as thick and creamy, like this,” Xion stuck two fingers into Naminé’s well-rogered slit, twisting and slowly pumping, and then pulled them out to give them a lick.

“I’ll do what I can. Now, show me your butt,” He playfully pushed her forward again, back into position, and grabbed the retrieval loop on the end of the beads. He drew them out, each one making a dull popping noise as they left her arsehole, until he was holding the whole thing up high. 

“Wow... that was quite a lot. Seven, eight... nine beads, and none too small, either!”

“A-are you trying to say I’ve got a big butt?” She looked over her shoulder, daring him to say yes so she could hit him.

“Well... deep, certainly,” He worked his way out her trap, and looked to Naminé who’d perked up again. “How many have you got, Naminé? Nine, same as Xion?”

Naminé blushed. 

“Thirteen, actually...”

“Woah, really?” Roxas looked her over, and tried to imagine where such a small girl was packing it all. “That’s pretty damn hot!”

“Hey, I hate to interrupt you guys, but,” Xion reached a hand back and slapped his arm. “Could you hurry up and bloat my guts with your cum, already? It’s rude to-”

“-Keep a lady waiting, yes, yes. You’ve told me plenty of times enough today.” 

“And yet I’m somehow not in the least bit surprised it hasn’t yet wormed its way into your thick skull,” Xion said.

He dropped the beads and stood up, bending his knees, and aligned his cock with her gaping anus. He was going to take her hard in here, and from a high angle. “Allow me to make my apology...”

Despite being pre-stretched by the beads, Xion arse was still very tight. Roxas had locked in fully to the hilt, pausing to groan throatily through his teeth and to sink his fingers into her soft buttocks. He circled his thumbs repeatedly, spreading and squishing her flesh, and rolled his hips back and forth without removing an inch. There had been one other occasion when he and Xion had shared an anal experience, and feeling very much in the same warm, snug way now, he actually relished the thought of merely staying comfortably locked inside her for the rest of the evening.

Roxas wasn’t aware that the quaking, whining Xion shared his sentiment, but now wasn’t the time for it to happen. Wiggling his hips, Roxas aided his partial withdrawal from the clenching tunnel by pushing against her butt with his hands, while his harsh re-entry required no assistance as she was bent over the bed. 

Moaning squeakily, Xion’s back arched and her fingers clutched at the bed sheets. Her loins were getting wetter and wetter with every rough, ball-slapping thrust into her rear, and her mind was becoming cloudy. Things took a turn for the very best when the darling Naminé climbed up on to the bed, sat right in front of the panting noirette with her back to the wall and her slim legs open wide, and fanned her folds open with her fingers. 

Roxas’ thick cum was still oozing from her opening, and Naminé was offering it up for Xion to gorge upon. It took barely a second for her to start, smothering the chubby folds with her mouth and driving her tongue into the pink tunnel of slimy hotness, and making some very piggish noises in the process. Although she’d initiated it, Naminé’s cheeks flared up like bonfire and her face twisted in a whole variety of cute, shy expressions.

It was a goddamn pleasure to watch, and it made Roxas’ pounding cock so much harder within Xion’s tight, twitching arse. He really started to hammer it home, feeling he was getting closer and closer to fulfilling Xion’s desire. What certainly helped his mood were the sounds of the noirette’s eager pigging out for his seed from the Naminé’s delicious slit, and the adorable whimpers and gurgles from the blonde having it done to her.

“I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum right into your butt!”

Not too long after he’d said that, a hot, bubbling load exploded from his pulsating shaft and filled her belly to the brim. Xion’s head flung back and she screeched aloud with a mixture of Naminé’s and his own fluids dribbling from her lips, down her chin and her throat, and her rectal muscles clenched tighter than ever around his cock to milk him for absolutely every last drop. Not pulling out until he was certain to have released the final spurt, Roxas’ dick left her tight hole with a slurpy squelch.

A copious amount of thick cum oozed out her hole, running down her perineum and her inner thighs, and dripping in gunky splodges onto the floor. Xion was gently panting now, reaching back with one hand and sticking a finger into her roughly-hammered butthole, and wriggling the digit around as if trying to inspect whether or not he’d filled her up with an adequate amount. The Heavenly look on her face suggested he had, and Naminé, who’d crawled over and was looking closely at Xion’s ravaged anus, agreed.

“Wow, you really came a lot!” She exclaimed, setting her elbows down on either side of Xion’s hips and using her small hands to spread the cheeks. More gooey cum bubbled out the hole, which made Xion whine as if she wanted it all to stay inside forevermore, while Naminé smiled dreamily and used her tongue to lick it all up.

“H-hey, don’t!” Xion whimpered, upset that she was having it licked and sucked out by the adorable blonde. Naminé lifted her head up, drooling tongue stained with Roxas’ spunk, and giggled. 

“Relax, Xion, it’s not as if this is going to be only time he’s ever going to blow a load into your arse,” She played with Xion’s buttocks like she was fluffing up the best pillow in the world, and turned her head to smile at and have a little gobble of Roxas’ still-hard cock, which had been poking her cheek. “Anyway,” She said, her voice distorted from the fat helmet in her slobbering mouth. “You can do the same to me after I’ve had my turn.”

Grinning from ear to ear and patting her head, Roxas looked forward to ploughing his cute, often impish girlfriend up the butt. They’d already done it plenty during the day, and it was one of those things you just could not get tired of doing, even if you spent the next gazillion years exclusively doing just that. 

However, satisfying her and himself with the butt-love he was so eager to give would have to wait as something very odd happened, completely interrupting them.

“Roxas, you lucky bastard! Here’s another one for you,” Chanted Quistis, who kicked open the door with a loud bang and shoved in a panic-stricken Rhyme. “You kids play together nicely, now! Unless, of course, you want to have a go at BDSM, in which case you come and see me if you’d like to borrow some whips and chains, but otherwise... tatty-bye!”

The door slammed shut, drowning out a very peculiar cackle, and dropped the room back into silence, albeit now an awkward one.

“U-um...”

Cheeks a radiant red and chin tucked in from the understandable embarrassment, Rhyme stood there, knocked-kneed and pigeon-toed, with her hands up together in front of her mouth and her index fingers twirling around one another. Three pairs of eyes, all of them mixed with surprise and intrigue, were fixed on her, making it very hard to say anything, especially given the circumstance.

“I-I was wondering, if... y’know, maybe I...” She looked down at the floor, hoping to make it easier without the distracting glances, not to mention the positions they were all in. “...Could join in with you guys? If that’s alright with everybody?”

You could hear the gears of thought turning in the following stone-still silence, which lasted anywhere between thirty seconds to five days, or so it at least seemed. In reality it was merely ten seconds before Rhyme’s elder twin sister, Naminé, rolled off the bed and happily bounded over to her like a prancing pixie, sporting a million-munny smile. 

“Of course it’s alright, Rhyme!” Naminé tightly hugged her blushing sister, giggling cutely. “If there’s anyone I’m more than happy to share Roxas with, Xion excluded, it’s you! No one else has any objections, right?”

It wasn’t a question, and she’d said it in such a sugary-sweet tone of voice that the word ‘objection’ seemed to have been eradicated from existence. Xion pushed herself upright, dropping her skirt and leaning back against Roxas’ legs with his twitching erection over her opposite shoulder, and pulled an expression that said ‘hey, sure, it’s fine with me.’

“The more the merrier, as the old saying goes,” Xion said, and looked up over her shoulder at Roxas. “Hey, do you have anything to say or are you just going to stand there with your mouth open catching flies?”

A strange gargle rumbled from the base of his throat. Yesterday, he felt like absolute shit that he’d cheated on his girlfriend, multiple times, and now there she was inviting every girl in sight into the bedroom with them. The fact it was her super-cute, almost identical sister that she wanted in at this moment really made him wonder if he had in fact been caught in the act by her father and murdered, and that this was Heaven in all its glory.

Clearing his throat and trying to compose himself as best he can while Xion half-turned to fondle his balls and stroke the tip of his dick, he reached out a hand. “We’ll take good care of you, Rhyme.” 

...  
...  
...

Change of plan! I’ve now separated this from Quickly, Now: A Collection of Short Lemons to make it a three-part story, and I’ve decided to add the character Rhyme from Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance/The World Ends with You into the mix to make it a foursome. Why? Don’t ask me, these things just happen all the time. One little idea worms its way into my head, and then it all gets blown out of proportion (just take a look at my other story, Kingdom Tart; that was originally meant to be only three chapters long, with just Roxas, Fuu, Olette and Naminé!).


End file.
